The long-term objectives of the current project entails the use of a kinetically inert, abundant, and cheap gas such as nitrous oxide as a substrate for the oxidation of organic molecules. Transition metal complexes will be utilized in hope of activating this gas and ultimately generating a complex system capable of being both an efficient oxidant and catalyst.